Naranjo y Olivo
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Su esposa lo ha abandonado por un hombre alto y fornido. Tai gusta de animarlo con insultos. A Mimi no le gusta el naranjo en él. Su auto pagará una piscina y se enamora cada vez que sube a un autobús.
1. La chica del autobús

**Canción inspiradora:** Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind theme

**Advertencias:** La narración de Izzy puede llegar a ser confusa, ya que no es un narrador confiable.

* * *

><p><em>Agradecimientos especiales a Asondomar por sus correcciones. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Naranjo y Olivo.<strong>

Capítulo uno: "La chica del autobús"

* * *

><p>Tenía los ojos abiertos mucho antes de la primera alarma del despertador. No sabía cuánto había dormido, o si lo había conseguido, pero con las piernas acalambradas se levantó de la cama. Como todos los días, debía ceñirse a un horario determinado y ya era hora de moverse. Le dio una mirada rápida al lado de la cama que no se había deshecho hace días y murmuró un «Buenos días». En la ducha se demoró y cuando se sentó a comer el desayuno ya estaba atrasado. En la esquina de la gran mesa se sirvió una tostada que apenas masticó. Era increíble el silencio que lo acompañaba todas las mañanas.<p>

Ya caminando al trabajo, entró una llamada a su celular.

—Estás gordo y deprimido —sentenció la voz al otro lado de la línea, el castaño lo llamaba para animarlo cada mañana, pero no lo animaría así si solo aparecían insultos en vez de palabras para levantarle la moral. Se quitó el celular de la oreja para hacer parar el bus que no se detuvo. Cuando volvió a escuchar qué era lo que quería decirle Tai, él ya había cortado.

Decidió caminar en lugar de esperar a que otro bus con el mismo recorrido apareciera. El frío se apoderó de sus manos y, con una mueca, buscó en su maletín unos guantes de cuero que le había regalado su madre la navidad pasada. El celular volvió a sonar y contestó.

—Diga.

—Hoy será la fiesta de mi hermana, recuerda que firmarán los papeles en la noche en su casa. No es necesario que te lleves a la niña —anunció la voz en la otra línea, hablaba rápido, como si no quisiera entablar una conversación muy larga.

—Está bien, Chi… —Pero ella colgó. Frunció la boca, con disgusto. Todavía no se acostumbraba a esta nueva modalidad.

Encontró una banca en una parada de autobús y ahí se quedó. Ya debería estar tecleando en esos momentos y flexionó los dedos entorno a la manilla del maletín por la costumbre. Últimamente le habían estado molestando los músculos cerca de su mano y Jou le había dicho que estaba desarrollando una tendinitis y, estuviese en lo correcto o no, lo único que podía decir era que el frío hacía que el dolor aumentara. Se escurrió en la banca y entrecerró los ojos con cansancio. Aunque quisiera que el mundo se detuviese no podía. Su hija debía estar escribiendo en su cuaderno las notas de la primera clase del día, historia si no se equivocaba, usaría el morado porque era su color favorito, y destacaría con marcador fluorescente la información que más tarde se la comentaría, o cuando lo viese. Habría desayunado fruta y una tostada porque, como a él, le gustaba el sonido del pan cuando crujía entre los dientes. Chizuru, en cambio, se habría quedado con un batido natural.

Un bus se detuvo frente a él y le abrió las puertas a una mujer joven que le sonrió. Cabello castaño y largo, destruido hasta la mitad por todo el tinte que había utilizado en el pasado. La nostalgia lo invadió mientras subía al transporte y ella se alejaba con el viento otoñal desordenando la tela de la falda.

Se sentó en el asiento de cuero sintético roído por el tiempo y su celular volvió a molestarlo.

—¿Si?

—¿Estás enfermo?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Llamé a tu oficina cuando se cortó la llamada y dijeron que aún no habías llegado —explicó el político. Lo imaginó tomándose un café a las afueras del edificio en donde trabajaba. Se quedó callado porque no sabía qué decirle—. En fin, estaba pensando en ir por algo antes de ir donde Yolei. —Evitó responder, si decía que no iría, Tai explotaría en gritos. Animándolo a ir con sus palabras hirientes—. ¿Eso es un no?

—Sí.

—¿Sí a que es un no o sí a que irás?

—No iré. —Y colgó.

Una vez en la parada correspondiente, se bajó y caminó lentamente hasta el edificio, como si no estuviera horas atrasado. Saludó a un conserje antes de introducirse en el ascensor y subir hasta el último piso. Tai diría que subiera las escaleras.

Volvió flexionar los dedos un par de veces antes de salir del ascensor con su música deprimente. Dejó el maletín en la mesa, colgó su chaqueta y bufanda para ponerse la bata con su distintivo. Se sentó en su silla, suspiró, acomodó la fotografía de su hija en el escritorio y se puso a trabajar desde donde había quedado la noche anterior.

Kido llegó en silencio como de costumbre y le dejó un café especiado con vainilla en el mesón antes de irse al propio. Izzy murmuró un gracias pero no lo tocó.

Y se quedó allí, tecleando, durante el almuerzo, luego durante la tarde. El sol bajó y dio lugar a los tonos naranja que competían con el color de su cabeza. Dio por terminada su jornada, colgó su bata, y se puso encima la chaqueta y la bufanda con la chica del bus en la mente. Arrojó el café especiado al bote de basura y se dirigió al ascensor. Kido se subió poco antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

—¿Irás hoy por la noche? —le preguntó, cuando su respiración se calmó por la carrera, y le sonrió.

—No lo creo —indicó mirando la numeración de los pisos que iba descendiendo. Yolei había sido parte de su familia por años y era la madrina de su hija, pero no podía poner un pie en esa casa por el simple hecho de que Chizuru, la hermana de esta, estaría allí. Y la cobardía lo perseguía.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy? Pensamos que estabas enfermo.

—Me quedé dormido. —La enumeración llegó al uno y se fue. Kido iría al subterráneo por su auto, iría a buscar a Chizuru y a su hija para asistir a la celebración que tanto le hizo ilusión a Yolei los últimos meses. Hablarían de su mudanza y de que venderían el auto que Chizuru le había quitado para hacer una piscina en el patio. Auto que él, el idiota, todavía no terminaba de pagar.

—No me gusta nadar —le había confesado una vez su hija cuando se supieron las intenciones de su exesposa con el auto—. La gente se ahoga y, sino, te arrugas. Sin mencionar el cloro.

Se sentó en la banca de la parada de autobús y pensó en la chica de esta mañana. Su sonrisa y su falda, su cabello maltratado.

—Aquí estás —le dijeron desde atrás de la banca. El frío estaba matándolo a juzgar por la forma en que iba vestido, se veía el doble de grande y macizo de lo que realmente era—. Le pregunté al idiota de Kido si te había visto. —Sonrió ante su comentario y fue a sentarse a su lado, temblando bajo toda esa ropa—. Así que así es cómo te movilizas por la ciudad. Un poco incivilizado, si me preguntas.

—Está bien —dijo refiriéndose a la comodidad de los asientos de cuero roído y a la chica.

—Ella te destruyó —comentó, arrugando la nariz como si hablar de ella fuese lo más desagradable en lo que pudiera pensar. A Tai nunca le había gustado Chizuru, y ahora, con toda la seguridad del mundo, disfrutaba de que, por una vez en la vida, tenía razón. Aunque no era tan dulce como lo imaginaba.

—Lo sé. —Flexionó los dedos una vez y vio cómo en el frío se volvían rígidos.

—Ven, te llevo —dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta el estacionamiento.

—No iré.

—Sí, esto está por verse.

* * *

><p>Yolei había contratado el servicio de camarería y banquetería de Davis. Las chicas vestidas formalmente de blanco y negro se paseaban por la casa abarrotada de gente con todo tipo de licores, pequeños canapés y un sinfín de postres pequeños que llamaban la atención de cualquiera, pero no él. No sentía hambre desde que la realidad lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro. Tai le extendió a una chica a un lado de la puerta su abultado y mullido abrigo y se apresuró a tomar uno de los dulces de una bandeja.<p>

—Comida gratis —le dijo como si fuese pecado decirlo. Buscó con la mirada a otra chica con una bandeja distinta y alcanzó un vaso de licor verde, solo porque el color le llamó la atención, y arrugó la nariz. Era de menta y no le gustaba ese sabor en alcohol. Dejó vaso en otra bandeja y sacó otro, esta vez color azul—. No veo a nadie conocido —apuntó y le dio un sorbo al vaso que esta vez sí le gustó.

—¿Su abrigo, señor? —habló la chica encargada de la ropa. Se la entregó de buena gana y observó a su alrededor. Más allá estaban los tíos de segundo grado de Yolei y Chizuru, eran tacaños y guardaban los pastelitos en los bolsillos para más tarde. Al igual que lo hicieron en su boda. Los saludó con un gesto y siguió a Tai por la casa. Había primos, abuelos, tíos y parientes lejanos Inoe que ya conocía. Intentó evadirlos sin mucho éxito.

—Todo es tan elegante —se le escapó a Tai una vez que salieron al patio en que varios árboles de gran altura entrelazaban sus ramas y formaban un techo natural, y entre sus hojas verdes se enredaban luces blancas artificiales que se hacían pasar por estrellas. El frío era aplacado por un par de estufas de gasolina que ardían en lugares estratégicos—. A Ken le debe estar yendo bien en el trabajo.

—Sí… —resolvió después de un rato. Tai buscó entre las camareras otro trago, esta vez cremoso, que le ofreció luego de un sorbo pero Izzy lo rechazó. Sin comida en el estómago se marearía enseguida y probablemente vomitaría. Flexionó sus dedos.

—Qué horrible —dijo Tai, parecía que lo había visto por primera vez desde que la chica de la puerta le hubiese guardado la chaqueta—. Es la camisa más fea que te he visto.

—Cállate —suplicó y se adentró en el patio, estaba vacío a esas alturas de la noche. Eligió una mesa apartada y allí se sentó. Tai lo siguió titubeante, le dio el último sorbo a su trago y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—¿Estarás toda la noche así? —abrió la boca para replicarle que no era su idea ir a la fiesta en primer lugar, pero la puerta del patio volvió a abrirse, mostrando la anfitriona de la casa, usando un vestido ceñido blanco de encaje y el cabello peinado hacia atrás sujeto con un cintillo. Se veía extremadamente linda y feliz.

—… Y este es el patio, ¿no es hermoso? Cuando vinimos a verla me enamoré de los árboles. —Comentaba a dos mujeres que iban siguiéndola. Tai se enderezó, tenso. Alisó la camisa que tenía puesta. Yolei reparó en el movimiento que había en el patio de sus sueños y gritó—. ¡Tai, Izzy, vinieron!

—Hola… —indicó Tai. Yolei apresuró el paso y lo abrazó.

—Estoy tan contenta de que pudieran venir. ¡Ya soy la señora Ichijouji! —Mostró su anillo y se giró sobre sus talones para mostrarse entera. Miró a Izzy y, por el gesto que hizo, él supo qué era lo que le quería decir pero que habían muchos ojos y oídos para verbalizarlo.

—No puedo decir que me emocione la idea de casarse pero felicidades —dijo Tai. Intentaba mirar a la festejada pero no podía apartar la vista de una de las mujeres que la acompañaban. Rubia natural, de pelo sedoso, cara redonda y ojos penetrantes.

—Gracias —respondió Yolei, nadie podía quitarle la sonrisa del rostro. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se alarmó—. Es hora de la cena, les diré a todos que salgan.

Izzy puso mala cara y flexionó sus dedos. De a poco la gente comenzó a salir como Yolei lo había dicho.

—Catherine, qué bueno verte por acá —dijo Tai. Ella sonrió un poco.

—Igualmente —resolvió y luego se inquietó—. Necesito un trago.

—Ven, vamos por uno. —Esa era la razón por la que estaba tan desesperado por llegar. Catherine era una francesa que nunca estaba presente, salvo las veces que acompañaba a su amiga a los eventos como bodas. Compartían tragos con Mimi hasta que el castaño se hacía presente y hacían de las suyas en los armarios, los baños o en el auto. Siempre Tai daba la excusa que eran almas solitarias que se entendían íntimamente. Izzy sabía que no era cierto, no lo veía tan feliz desde que era un adolescente y le gustaba Sora.

—Como siempre —gruñó la acompañante de la francesa, sentándose junto a él en la mesa—. Al menos ya no soy la única —se contentó diciendo, dejó la copa en la que bebía sobre la mesa e Izzy le vio las manos, finas y blancas, con una pulsera de perlas en la muñeca. Flexionó sus dedos bajo la mesa una vez más y fijó su mirada en la gente que entraba. Tantas caras conocidas Inoue y otras un tanto desconocidas Ichijouji, sin embargo no podía ver a Mimi. Desde que Chizuru había hecho las maletas, Mimi había albergado sus pensamientos a través de chicas como la del bus de esta mañana. Quizás las imaginaba, quizás eran tan reales como la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado—. Si hubiese bebido un poco más te diría lo horrible que es tu ropa —se rio, sí había bebido lo suficiente para eso.

—¿Qué tiene mi ropa?

—No te va bien ese color. Tu cabello es demasiado cálido para esas camisas, usa azul o verde. ¡Nada de naranja! Cielos, qué bien se siente. Te lo había querido decir hace tiempo y no me había atrevido, pero… ¿qué pensabas con esa camisa? Es la peor camisa que te había visto usar en años. Exploté al verte, lo siento. —Tomó una pausa para aclararse la garganta, miró al resto de las personas a su alrededor y luego susurró: —. ¿No trajiste ropa de cambio?

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien, Mimi —resolvió después de un rato, ella se bebió el resto del trago que tenía de un sorbo y por fin se atrevió a verla: traía el pelo recogido pero aun así había mechones que se le escapaban, vestido negro ceñido y nada más que la pulsera como accesorio. Ella le sonrió somnolienta, él se dio cuenta que se había echado un hielo en la boca y que jugaba con él como si realmente fuese entretenido. Tai le había dicho que, cuando Michael ganó la custodia de su hijo, creó un problema con el alcohol pero nunca quiso creerlo.

Una chica de camarería se les acercó con una bandeja llena de licor.

—¿Desean algo?

—Sí, por favor, cariño —respondió Mimi, sacó dos copas con licor de frambuesa y la chica se fue a otra mesa. Izzy recibió el trago sin muchas ganas—. ¿Y cómo está Chizuka?

—Es Chizuru —corrigió, como siempre lo hacía. Mimi parecía divertirle cambiarle el nombre a las esposas del grupo—. Y está bien.

—Me alegro, siempre pensé que era raro que te casaras con la hermana de Yolei. —Él solo le sonrió mientras ella se terminaba de un sorbo el licor que recién había sacado para ella. El rumor era real—. ¿Te tomarás eso?

—No —indicó y deslizó el vaso por la mesa. Ella lo recibió y sorbió un poco con la pajita del vaso anterior. Se inclinó sobre la silla y la observó.

—Seguro es ella la que te compra esas camisas tan feas —comentó. Mimi tenía razón, su exesposa tenía ese gusto extraño en moda que, muy probablemente, siempre aterró a Mimi. La camisa anaranjada que usaba ese día se la había regalado en la navidad pasada. Lo más seguro era que ahora estaría muy ocupada eligiendo el conjunto de Kido en su casa. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando recordó a su colega cuando, simplemente era eso, un colega.

—Qué bonita es la familia que tienes, Izumi —le había dicho Kido esa vez, luego de ver la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio, donde estaban Chizuru y su hija. Seguramente debió haber intuido que algo pasaba allí en la oficina. Su esposa nunca lo había ido a visitar al trabajo tan seguido como en los últimos meses.

—Espero que la comida esté buena, Davis me dio los detalles de lo que presentaría. Tuvo que adaptarse, Yolei le dio muchas restricciones. —Tomó un sorbo al trago que tenía en sus manos y lo miró, tenía una sonrisa en los labios que Izzy nunca vio—. ¿Te sucede algo? —Estaba molesta.

—No, continúa —pidió él y los dedos rígidos impidieron una nueva flexión para calmar su dolor.

—No importa —refunfuñó ella, cruzada de brazos—. Ya no recuerdo qué te estaba diciendo.

—Ya lo recordarás —indicó casi susurrando, y se vio a si mismo diciéndole exactamente lo mismo a su hija, cuando ella recitó en el parque los distintos tipos de escarabajos que existían en el ecosistema de la ciudad y olvidó el nombre del más lindo y brillante.

—Tu hija es una ternura, es una copia tuya —comentó Mimi de un momento a otro. Animada esta vez. Izzy levantó la vista y vio que salían Chizuru, su hija y Kido por la puerta. Él la rodeaba con un brazo por los hombros y ella tomaba a la pequeña de la mano. Izzy recordó que nunca pudo rodearla así, eran casi de la misma estatura y se veían ridículos tratando de caminar de esa forma.

—Me casé muy joven —se había excusado Chizuru con las maletas poblando la sala—. No sabía qué era el verdadero amor hasta que lo conocí —siguió hablando como si con cada palabra su culpa disminuía pero Izzy cada vez ponía peor cara.

Una de las chicas de camarería se acercó a la gran mesa con dos ocupantes con una bandeja distinta, y les extendió el plato de entrada. Consistía en un plato sencillo con verduras caramelizadas y arroz espesado con crema de champiñones. Verlo le revolvió el estómago, nunca habría juntado un plato salado con caramelo. Mimi lo inspeccionó mientras hablaba.

—De qué mal gusto es venir a un evento con tu nuevo novio cuando el cuerpo obviamente no está frío todavía. —Se refería a Izzy como el muerto y eso no le molestó. Se sentía así desde que Chizuru se había llevado a su hija a vivir con ese extraño colega suyo. Demasiado amable para ser sincero—. Pero, otra vez, al menos no soy la única —se limpió la boca con la servilleta de género—. Oye, niña, tráeme vino tinto, ¿quieres?

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente? —indicó cuando la camarera le llenó la copa. Enojado por la situación que veía ante sus ojos.

—Estamos celebrando —respondió—, no hay nada de malo con eso —explicó y bebió un poco. El pelirrojo se apartó tanto como pudo, inclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, con su entrecejo contraído. Observó la escena más allá, en la entrada del patio, Chizuru abrazaba a su hermana como si la felicitara por su día, su hija miraba al suelo y Kido las resguardaba. Volvió la mirada hacia su acompañante, por fin pudo verle los ojos y notó que traía demasiado delineador negro y no estaba contenta—. Crees que tengo un problema.

—No…

—Claro que sí, eres igual que el resto. Piensas que dejé que mi hijo se fuera con Michael.

—No, eso lo estás diciendo tú.

—¿Estoy loca? —Él no contestó, luego supo que debió decirle algo ya que el silencio solo era útil estando con Tai. Ella reiteró la pregunta rozando los gritos y las mesas de al lado se alertaron por el escándalo contiguo. Mimi se levantó de golpe de la silla con la copa en la mano y lo vertió en su cara—. ¡Idiota!

Mimi se fue del patio y con ella la fantasía de la chica del bus.

—¿Papi?

—¿Izzy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Quiso saber su exesposa, trataba de mantener una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres acompañarme adentro?

Accedió, no porque obedecía como si todavía compartían unas argollas de oro, sino porque quería liberar la tensión que sentía en el ambiente y se había expresado en sus dedos rígidos. Su hija hizo el ademán de seguirlos adentro pero el certero agarre de Kido y un gesto de Izzy hicieron que desistiera. El silencio que los acompañó por el pasillo fue apaciguado por la voz de Ken apareciendo tímidamente en la multitud. Las camareras estaban por toda la casa, por lo que Chizuru decidió que mejor debían hablar en la lavandería. Nadie estaría allí, además, Yolei le había dicho que todavía no estaba lista esa parte de la casa, que habían goteras que tapar y reparar unas cuantas tomas eléctricas.

Lo hizo bajar por las escaleras y para luego seguirlo.

—¿Ella? Sabes que la detesto desde que apareció —dijo Chizuru, tratando de sonar calmada pero los gritos se agolpaban en su garganta. Sus pasos eran fuertes y hacían resonar los escalones de madera—. No deberías haber venido, es la celebración de mi hermana.

Un gemido la hizo detenerse, al igual que Izzy.

—¿Qué es eso? —Susurró temerosa, se resguardó en la espalda de su exesposo—. ¡Enciende la luz!

—No, no, no, no enciendan la luz —pidió el dueño del gemido.

—Tai, no es buen momento —indicó el pelirrojo y soltó un suspiro—. Sal, por favor.

—Fuera de aquí. ¡Es el día de mi hermana!

—¿Van a reconciliarse? —indagó Tai, se oyó cómo se abrochaba el cinturón con hebilla metálica. Catherine por su parte se calzó.

—¡Claro que no! —Resolvió ella—, Kido es el amor de mi vida.

—Qué bien, por un momento me asusté —rió Tai y encendió la luz. Ambos lucían como si nada hubiese pasado, a pesar de que la camisa del castaño estaba un poco arrugada y mal abotonada. Catherine seguía perfecta—. Discutan tranquilos.

La puerta se cerró tras la pareja.

—¿El amor de tu vida?

—No es de tu incumbencia, no deberías estar aquí.

—Yolei me quería aquí —resopló enojado—. Kido es quien no debería estar aquí.

—¿Por qué no? Es mi actual pareja, tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí.

—Y yo soy amigo de Yolei desde antes de casarme contigo —dijo exasperado, Chizuru lo miró con los ojos abiertos, no estaba habituada a que el pelirrojo tuviera respuestas para sus peleas, ella siempre tenía la razón dentro del matrimonio—. Llevas con Kido ¿dos semanas? Para mí no es suficiente que nuestra hija viva con él tan pronto.

—Él la quiere como si fuera su hija —resopló. Para él fue suficiente y subió las escaleras para largarse—. No puedes dejarme aquí, ¡Izzy!

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos los miembros de banquetería y camarería agolpados detrás. Al ser descubiertos, varios se dispersaron para proseguir con sus respectivas tareas, y al disiparse el tumulto de gente, descubrió a Yolei que estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta que daba al patio.

—Discúlpanos —dijo él, no sabiendo si se refería a él y Mimi o él y su hermana. La dueña de casa negó con la cabeza.

—Mimi no ha sido ella últimamente, ya sabía que pasaría algo.

—Me voy, pásala bien —reparó y fue en búsqueda de su abrigo y bufanda. En lo que tardó la chica en ir a buscar sus pertenencias, la puerta se abrió y Kido y su hija aparecieron al final del pasillo. La pequeña abandonó el lado del adulto y fue a encontrarse con su padre.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No puedo llevarte conmigo, acordamos el lunes.

—No lo acordaste tú, fue mi mamá.

—Sea como sea, no quiero tener problemas con ella —indicó, se despidieron y él salió luego de decirle cuanto la amaba.

Todavía estaba poniéndose la bufanda alrededor del cuello cuando unos tacones se acercaron a él. Flexionó sus dedos dentro de los guantes de cuero. No levantó la vista pero vio la pulsera de perlas salir tímidamente del bolsillo del abrigo negro. Le llegó a la mente la chica del autobús, su cabello maltratado, su sonrisa y su pequeña falda, era como en las noches en vela imaginaba a Mimi. Coqueta y despreocupada, como lo era antes. Ahora no la conocía, y no merecía la pena fantasear con ella.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Disculparme, no estaba pensando… Creo que sí me excedí con las copas —sonrió tímida. Suspiró, ya no pasaban buses por el sector, calculo que tardaría horas en llegar a su casa, quizás estaría sonando el despertador apenas abriera el cerrojo—. ¿Tienes un auto?

—No —resopló, mirando hacia qué dirección dirigirse. Mimi lo siguió.

—Otra vez coincidimos —rió divertida—, tampoco tengo un auto. Catherine me trajo.

—¿Cómo volverás?

—Tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras uno. Tendré que caminar, no queda muy lejos el departamento de Cat. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Puedes quedarte allí si gustas, Catherine no llegará esta noche. —La chica del autobús volvió aparecer en su mente, pero no era real. El silencio esta vez no alteró a Mimi, de su abrigo sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno.

—Detente.

—¿Qué?

—No fumes, es asqueroso.

—Tú y tus camisas son asquerosos. Debemos salir a comprarte unas nuevas.

—No debemos hacer nada —replicó—. Te llevaré a casa y nos olvidaremos del tema.

—Chiyo no lo olvidará —dijo divertida. El pelirrojo no supo qué causaba gracia. Mimi siguió caminando, se llevó el cigarrillo encendido a la boca como si lo desafiara y aclaró la garganta—. ¿Cuál fue su excusa?

—¿De qué?

—Dejarte —indicó con simpleza.

—Nada.

—Qué extraño, siempre está esa excusa… No eres tú, soy yo —recitó. El pelirrojo imaginó al estadounidense con esas palabras en la boca pero no logró recordar su voz, por lo que lo oyó con la voz de Mimi—. Siempre hay un tercero.

No supo qué responder por lo que permaneció callado y la miró. Volvió a notar el exceso de delineador negro y que de sus labios todavía colgaba el cigarrillo a medio fumar, sintió su garganta seca. Tal como lo habría hecho Mimi, extendió su mano y le arrebató el tabaco para lanzarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

—No solucionas nada con eso —resopló y se echó a andar.

—Con hacerte el imbécil, tampoco —arrebató ella. Lo miró enfadada cuando apuró su caminar para llegar hasta él y empujarlo. Enojada con Michael, no con él. Volvió a empujarlo con tanta fuerza que, esta vez, lo hizo retroceder. Cuando fue a empujarlo otra vez, la tomó de las muñecas y ella se lanzó a llorar.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo fic que salió de mi cabeza. Después de "Madurez", y dejar tirado a Izzy, quería escribir algo de él pero la comedia no se sentía bien para el pelirrojo. Me senté a escribir algo "adulto" y créeme que eso nuevo para mí. He querido retenerlo lo más que pude ya que no quiero abandonar este fic. Por ahora tendrá tres capítulos y ya está listo el segundo. La actualización será más rápida :D<em>

_Besoooooos, SS._


	2. La novia de otro mundo

**Canciones inspiradoras:** El tema principal de Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind y Phone call del mismi soundtrack.

* * *

><p><em>Agradecimientos, nuevamente, a Asondomar por sus correcciones. Besos a la querida :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Naranjo y Olivo<strong>

Capítulo dos: "La novia de otro mundo"

* * *

><p>—Me gusta tu cabello… —Recordó cómo sus labios se movieron diciendo eso, sus dedos entrelazándose entre su pelo rojo sin remedio. Ella sentada a su lado en el sofá rojo de la francesa, con las piernas desnudas y su voz adormilada. El delineador negro estaba difuminado alrededor de los ojos mientras que su cabello estaba enmarañado. Sintió los dedos engarfiados y duros como piedra—. Me gusta así de largo.<p>

Su boca sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo, se subió al autobús. La mañana era fría pero podía mover sus dedos con toda la libertad que sus guantes le daban. Se había ido del departamento lo más silencioso que pudo pero aun así ella lo siguió hasta la puerta preguntándole si volvería.

—Sí —le dijo ya que no era seguro que lo recordaría más tarde.

El bus se detuvo y en él entro la chica con la cual fantaseaba, se sentó frente a él y le sonrió para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya no la necesitaba, podía fantasear con la real. A la que podía tocar fácilmente sin sentir sus dedos rígidos en torno a su piel. Todo era tan irreal que no podía distinguir qué era fantasía y qué no, y la chica del autobús volvió a sonreírle, esta vez sentada a su lado.

Esa noche, luego de caminar en silencio junto a Mimi por las calles frías, ella había enlazado su brazo con el suyo, mientras la pulsera de perlas resplandecía en la penumbra. Ella se ahogaba entre sollozos y él permanecía callado, calle tras calle, paso tras paso. Notó que en las raíces de su cabello creía un tono más claro y sano que el que le seguía, que usaba zapatos bajos y que no usaba mucho perfume.

A la entrada del edificio de la rubia francesa, ella se separó de él un poco, lo miró con sus ojos aguados.

—Solo hasta que me quede dormida, no me gustaría estar sola esta noche —indicó y accedió, pero se quedó horas después de que su respiración se hizo más pausada.

Detuvo el bus y se bajó. Subió las escaleras lentamente hasta que llegó a su puerta. El teléfono sonaba dentro y apuró las llaves para poder entrar. Su hija despertaba temprano y probablemente lo llamaba para decirle que Kido no hacía buenas tostadas, que las quemaba demasiado y que podía ir por ella y pasar la mañana juntos. Cuando contestó, la voz infantil de su hija no fue lo que oyó.

—No puedo dormir.

—Mimi…

—Escucha, quiero disculparme por ser emocional ayer y golpearte… _sort of_ —murmuró en la otra línea—. No quería hacerlo pero estaba fuera de mí.

—No importa —contestó confuso, ya que varias veces se había disculpado allá en su departamento, acurrucada como lo haría su hija sobre el sofá, buscando su compañía.

—No hablas mucho —dijo luego de un tiempo—. Me pregunto de qué hablarán tú y tu hija.

Él sonrió, podría haberle dicho que podían hablar de cualquier cosa, que ella era más activa y dada que hablar que él. Lo habría sacado de Chizuru, una de las pocas cosas que tenía de su madre. Que había aprendido más de todo un poco desde que a su hija había aprendido a leer y su curiosidad creció. Podía contarle, por ejemplo, que por ella sabía que existía una capa de iridio en donde los dinosaurios se extinguieron, que era el elemento abundante en los meteoritos.

—En fin —continuó—, quiero invitarte a almorzar. Me urge hablar contigo, eres el único que puede ayudarme.

—¿En qué?

—Cariño, si te lo dijera ahora no habría excusa para que me pagaras el almuerzo —bromeó un poco—. Ven por mí a las doce. —Y colgó.

Se vio a sí mismo sonreír en el reflejo del espejo del recibidor, donde estaba el teléfono de línea fija, y decidió que era mejor tomar una ducha para dejar de pensar. Luego se puso ropa limpia: una camisa simple color naranja y un pantalón neutro de color café.

Al entrar en la cocina, notó que la cafetera estaba vertiendo café negro sobre la nada y este se desparramaba por el mesón de la cocina para caer al suelo en una cascada negra. Su reflejo fue detener la máquina antes de que causara un desastre aun peor, pero Chizuru no estaba allí y los gritos tampoco llegaron.

Entró una llamada a su celular.

—Diga.

—Mimi me pidió tu número, le di el de tu casa para que no te llamara siempre. Cat dice que le da por llamar por horas —explayó su mejor amigo, somnoliento. Debió despertar en su auto en algún lugar del parque con la francesa a su lado y los vidrios empañados al no pasar la noche en la casa de la francesa. Él no llevaba chicas a su casa, siempre era un desastre. Tai rio—. ¿Te llamó?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Nada, solo quería disculparse. —Omitió lo demás.

—Debía hacerlo, oí lo que te hizo anoche. El vino en la cara es propio de ella, está loca —dijo entre susurros—. ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Algo productivo o esperaras que llegue pronto el lunes para ponerte a trabajar como siempre haces los fines de semana? —No respondió—. En fin, quería invitarte al almuerzo hoy, estará Cat, espero que no te moleste.

—No, almorzaré en casa hoy.

—Estúpido aburrido. —Izzy colgó.

Se sentó frente la mesa de la cocina, en una esquina, como siempre lo hacía. Vio el trapo escurrir café en el lavabo, la cafetera hacer más café y el celular en el otro lado de la mesa. Parecía a metros de distancia, visto desde ese ángulo, y se preguntó si Chizuru alguna vez se sintió así de apartada. Suspiró para flexionar los dedos.

Se levantó y fue en búsqueda del portátil para ponerse a trabajar. Si en algo se equivocaba Tai era que, sin importar el momento, él nunca dejaba de teclear.

La máquina comenzó a reproducir el programa propuesto y él espero, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla: vio que el trapo había dejado de escurrir, el café se enfriaba y el teléfono seguía ahí. El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y le urgió saber qué hacía Mimi. Saber si dormía o se estaba mirando al espejo de algún tocador mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Quizás simplemente estaba al teléfono hablando con la francesa o Sora, riéndose mientras ondulaba algún mechón de pelo con un dedo.

Deseó que lo llamara y le dijera que lo extrañaba.

—Me haces falta —le decía Chizuru cuando lo llamaba al asistir él a alguna conferencia, a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia. Siempre pensó que era la costumbre, algo que debía decirse cada vez que alguno de los dos se fuera. Escuchado de la boca de la chica del autobús todo era distinto, con el simple hecho de fantasearlo, una sonrisa surcaba la boca del pelirrojo.

El programa ya había dejado de trabajar, mientras él divagaba en su mente, y no había conseguido su cometido. Tecleo un comando nuevo pero el error siguió ahí. No pareció frustrarse y dejó al portátil suspenderse.

Tomó su abrigo y su bufanda y salió del edificio. Caminó en dirección al departamento de la francesa. El frío se había calmado a esas horas de la mañana, dejando que el sol hiciera la ilusión de que emanaba calor. Ocultó sus manos desnudas en el abrigo y contó las calles que lo distanciaban de ella, una vez ahí, supo que eran treinta y seis. Era un buen número.

La vio cepillarse los dientes mientras cambiaba el televisor a través de la ventana. La espuma del cepillado chorreaba de su boca pero no parecía darse cuenta. Izzy miró la hora y notó que había llegado tarde, pero sabía que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta. Cruzó la calle y tocó tres veces la puerta, por el sonido que salía del televisor y las risas grabadas del programa, intuyó que ese día le apetecía reírse, aunque no fuera muy auténtico. Se demoró, abrió luego de que insistiera.

—¡Te estaba esperando! —Ya no tenía el cepillo en la boca—, pasa, te tengo un obsequio.

Mimi desapareció en un cuarto contiguo, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y despertando a los ocupantes. Oyó una maldición en francés y una de su mejor amigo pidiéndole que madurara. Mimi no hizo caso y solo se rio. Al salir, cerró quedamente e hizo un gesto que le restaba importancia a todo.

—Gruñones —indicó y le entregó una bolsa de papel con una marca estampada en el costado—. Adelante, es olivo, combinará con tu cabello.

—No era necesario.

—Claro que sí —le dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo color crema y lo guio hacia afuera. Usaba un perfume dulce y unos zapatos altos. Su cabello parecía seda ante el recuerdo del cabello de la chica del autobús. Con tristeza notó que las fantasías estaban dominando su cabeza y lo confirmaba la ausencia del sofá rojo de la francesa, allí solo había sillas y almohadones. Los dedos se volvieron rígidos al bajar las escaleras hasta la calle y oír cómo la francesa la llamaba a la lejanía.

Se adelantó unos pasos mientras caminaban por la acera, al igual que lo hacía Chizuru luego de cumplir tres años de matrimonio. Pensó en la posibilidad de que lo utilizara como lo había hecho su exesposa. Flexionó los dedos un poco y apuró el paso.

—Necesito hablarte —le dijo entrando a la primera cafetería que encontraron, una tienda pequeña, con unas cuantas mesas redondas en su interior. Mimi tomó asiento a un lado del vidrio empañado y sonrió. Él la imitó desconfiado, sin sacar sus manos entumecidas de su abrigo oscuro. La bolsa de papel con su regalo seguía sin abrir. Olivo, no le decía nada pero no sentía ganas de descubrirlo y a la chica neoyorquina no le importó. Una chica tímida fue a pedir la orden—. Pediré un expreso.

—Yo uno especiado con vainilla —resolvió el científico luego de un rato. La mesera se retiró y Mimi sonrió.

—Pensé que pedirías uno simple.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres simple, dejas que tu esposa te compre la ropa, no haces nada más que trabajar. Tu vida es simple.

—No todo tiene que serlo —dijo tratando de ignorar la mención de Chizuru y su gusto en modas.

—Bueno —cortó ella—, lo he pensado bien y te tengo una propuesta —concluyó enigmática e Izzy tuvo miedo de qué era lo que se le había ocurrido a ella. Vivía en un departamento junto con Catherine, que, según Tai, era propiedad netamente de la francesa. Tampoco entendía el tipo de relación que ellas tenían. Si se odiaban o se adoraban, o quizás un poco de ambas. No tenía un trabajo conocido y no sabía quién era la que la proveía de cigarrillos mentolados como los que siempre tenía entre los labios.

—No imagino qué.

—Es simple, como tú —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Te ayudaré a recuperar a tu Chihiro.

—Qué ganas tú —preguntó contrariado. No estaba seguro si quería a su exesposa de vuelta, ya todo estaba demasiado viciado alrededor de ella. Le había dicho que nunca había estado enamorada de él, que se casó por el apuro, y cada vez que hablaba con ella parecía querer recordarlo. Ahora, Kido era el amor de su vida.

—Mi hijo vendrá en unas semanas, le gusta ver más la pantalla que a mí. Quiero que me ayudes a que me mire.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo.

—¡Claro que sí! Viví toda una vida intentando que me dejaras de ignorar, no quiero vivirlo otra vez. Debes conocer alguna táctica para que despegue la vista del maldito videojuego.

—No creo que la haya —resopló sincero, luego de repasar las palabras una y otra vez. Pronto se dio cuenta que tenía ambas cejas alzadas en un evidente gesto de sorpresa. No podría vencerse a sí mismo, claro, representado con un chico pisando la pubertad con un pie y con el otro la infancia. Esa era la difícil tarea que Mimi le proponía.

—La debe haber —dijo tan segura como nunca la había visto. Murmuró un agradecimiento a la mesera que llegó con los brebajes calientes y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su expreso—. Chika, ella llegó a ti de alguna forma.

—No recuerdo cómo fue —dijo y le dio un sorbo a su café especiado. Era joven y estúpido, con la idea de conocer todos los secretos que sus dedos y cerebro podían revelarle, casarse y formar una familia no estaba en sus planes. Chizuru apareció un día como la alumna pasante. Su cabello corto lleno de pinzas coloridas y sus anteojos enormes no pasaron desapercibidos para nadie. No de buena manera. Fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a tomar más tareas de las que le correspondían, hacía preguntas por todo y pronto eran los únicos que quedaban en la oficina en la madrugada, él porque amaba su trabajo, ella porque lo amaba a él. Ella se le abalanzó con un beso torpe y todo comenzó.

—Debió ser aburrido y simple como para que no quieras decírmelo.

—Quizás tienes razón.

—La tengo, lo sé —rio con la boca cerrada y bebió otro sorbo de café—. ¿Me ayudarás?

—¿Tengo opción? —Se permitió una sonrisa pequeña, sabía que no podría decirle que no y que ella tampoco lo aceptaría. Fijó su vista a la taza que tenía enfrente para luego darle un sorbo, Mimi tomó una servilleta del dispensador y comenzó a hacerla añicos lentamente. La pulsera de perlas seguía ahí, deslizándose por su piel cada vez que un nuevo pedazo caía en cámara lenta hasta la mesa o el suelo. Sus ojos negros pasaron a su cuello desnudo, su boca y finalmente los ojos que no lo miraban de vuelta.

Quería decirle cuánto había esperado estar con ella así, pero todo quedó en su fantasía. Sus labios no se movieron y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los trozos de papel que morían en el suelo sucio.

—Llega este lunes, podríamos ir por él —comentó cuando el papel se le agotó, miró el vidrio empañado del lugar, apoyando su mentón en una mano que, a su vez, se apoyaba en su codo sobre la mesa. Pensó en su hija, iría a buscarla a la escuela el día lunes, ella elegiría el lugar en donde pasarían la tarde. Recordó el folleto que tenía en su maletín de una exposición de museo a la cual ella quería asistir. Caía el lunes y no sabía con exactitud si ella seguía teniendo ganas de ir.

—Es pronto… —comentó—, tenía planeado ir al museo.

—Eso sería fabuloso —respondió Mimi, igual de nerviosa—, le gustará ir a un museo.

—Habrá artefactos antiguos —murmuró antes de darle un sorbo a su café, sus dedos sintieron el calor que emanaba de la taza y se relajaron, o quizás había sido la mirada cálida que le había dado ella luego de escucharlo murmurar.

—Suena interesante, no para mí, pero seguro debe serlo.

—Realmente lo es…

Ella permaneció callada. Las meseras pasaban de un lado a otro, tan rápido que casi podía ver las estelas de color verde del uniforme que se formaban. Las personas entraban y salían, se reían o murmuraban, mientras que Mimi permanecía invariante. Su cabello brillaba con cada destello distante de la ciudad, su pulsera bailaba en su muñeca y su sonrisa la abandonaba.

—Debo irme. —Todavía le quedaba café en la taza pero ya se estaban extinguiendo los papeles. Tomó su abrigo color crema y reparó en la bolsa que le había regalado. Sonrió—. Deberías usarlo la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Y salió, no llevaba una falda.

Tomó la bolsa y descubrió una camisa verde olivo en su interior, tenía los botones del mismo color pero unos tonos más oscuro. Chizuru le había regalado una camisa antes de abalanzarse sobre él y robarle su primer beso, era una camisa naranja y fea, como la que había usado en la celebración de Yolei y Ken, pero en ese entonces le pareció agradable como regalo. Se sintió extraño, como si se asfixiara. Tapó su boca con la mano, reprimiendo una sonrisa. El día que Chizuru le había regalado la camisa, ella llegó a iluminarle el día, ya que Mimi al otro lado del globo acababa de comprometerse con el hijo de un millonario; y cuando respondió ese beso húmedo de la hermana de Yolei estaba pensando la chica de la camisa olivo, la novia de otro mundo.

Le pagó a una mesera y salió de la tienda. Había comenzado a llover por lo que el frío había cedido. Sus dedos se volvieron rígidos al contacto con el agua fría. El silencio de su mente hacía que obviara los sonidos de la ciudad, los pasos a su lado, los autos que cortaban el movimiento quedo de las gotas de lluvia y ella se había ido. Esfumado como si nunca hubiese existido.

Apretó la mano entorno al cordel de la bolsa de papel. Olivo, dentro había una camisa color olivo.

Se echó a andar por la calle mientras las gotas de lluvia lo empapaban débilmente. Iría a su casa, dejaría su abrigo colgado en el baño para que escurriera toda el agua lentamente y se iría a mejorar el programa defectuoso de hace unas horas atrás. Trataría de olvidar. Chizuru decía que su mente comenzaba a engañarlo después de años y años guardándose las cosas, que hablar consigo mismo hora tras hora y día tras día podía confundirlo de tal forma que no entendería qué era real y qué no. La chica del autobús fue la primera alucinación que tuvo.

—Izzy —lo llamó la chica del autobús. No quiso voltearse y siguió caminando, pero la chica insistió. El abrigo color crema captó su atención y vio a Mimi oculta bajo un frondoso árbol que crecía dentro de una propiedad con un cerco de hierro negro. Cubría su cabello erizado por la humedad con sus manos—, supongo que no pasó mucho tiempo para volver a vernos.

Sus labios se sellaron instantáneamente.

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa? No quiero ir a la mía, Cat y Tai… —rio por lo que no pudo decir—, no quiero molestarlos —sinceró, pero al ver que el científico abría y cerraba la boca, contrariado, se corrigió—. Olvídalo, discúlpame, fue estúpido. Ahora estoy horriblemente avergonzada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inmediatamente—. Podemos tomar algo.

—Eso me gustaría mucho —dijo ella y enlazó su brazo con el de él, tan cual había ocurrido en su fantasía el día de ayer cuando la copa de vino llegó a parar a su rostro. Recorrieron cuarenta y ocho calles, en los cuales solo las primeras diez hubo silencio. Un silencio que no lo incomodaba para nada. En las calles posteriores, Mimi le habló sobre los intereses de su hijo. A Izzy no le parecieron distintos a los gustos de cualquier niño a su edad, nada más que tirar de un gatillo y exterminar.

—Tu hija debe estar jugando con muñecas —dijo cuando él abría la puerta y la dejaba entrar, ella observó con detención todos los detalles de aquel departamento y luego sonrió—. Aunque debo estar equivocada, probablemente sea un cerebrito como lo eres tú. Bonito hogar. —Se adentró en la penumbra para sentarse sobre el sofá.

—Gracias. —No pudo decir más. Se sacó lentamente la bufanda húmeda y la apretó entre sus dedos, ella le sonreía desde los almohadones que amaba su exesposa y que no dejaba que nadie pusiera sus pies encima como lo estaba haciendo Mimi.

—Ven… No te quedarás toda la noche parado allí, ¿o sí? —No podía verla más sin reprimir una sonrisa.

—Haré café —anunció y, aún con el abrigo goteando, entró a la cocina. El trapo seguía en el lavabo, el teléfono sobre la mesa. Encendió la cafetera y oyó a Mimi desplazarse en el otro cuarto. Del sofá hacia es estante, quizás observaba con gracia las fotografías enmarcadas que Chizuru todavía no se llevaba. Dejó su abrigo sobre una silla.

—¡Que el mío tenga miel! —Indicó luego. Él jamás endulzaba el café por lo que buscó algo que su exesposa hubiese dejado atrás, las estanterías de arriba, las de abajo, encontró endulzante artificial vencido. No servía, arrugó la nariz y buscó en el refrigerador un poco de crema.

—No hay —declaró.

—Entonces con azúcar.

—Tampoco hay.

—¿Cómo endulzas el café?

—No lo endulzo —indicó con una sonrisa al ver cómo ella ponía cara de espanto al entrar a la cocina—. Hay crema.

—No es lo mismo —sollozó y suspiró luego—, entonces tomaré té. Porque tienes té, ¿cierto?

—Creo que no —sinceró con las cejas alzadas.

—No me invites a tomar algo si solo tienes café oscuro y amargo —rio luego—. Con tus gustos morirás pronto. Las personas son lo que comen y beben, y si solo bebes amargo, te convertirás en alguien amargado. La amargura solo hace que la gente muera, lo sabe todo el mundo —su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba ya que volvía al sofá—. Pero no te preocupes, estaré aquí cuando pase, y para ese entonces habremos comprado un gato y él nos comerá a ambos. Desapareceremos de la tierra sin que nadie lo sepa.

—Eso es… repugnante.

—Lo sé, no sé cómo se me ocurren esas cosas. Debí sacarlo de mi hijo. —Interesante, pensó él. Los padres deberían enseñarles a sus hijos, no al revés, y con ello parecía saber la razón del porqué su hijo no la veía a los ojos. Quizás veía a una niña parada delante de él repartiéndole órdenes que nunca iría a seguir—. Deberíamos ordenar algo. Muero de hambre.

—Suena bien.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? ¿«Suena bien»? —Repitió mofándose de su voz más grave. Volvió a la cocina, tomó el celular como si la casa le perteneciera y marcó mientras dejaba su cabello detrás de su oreja—. ¿Te parece bien pizza? Una con piña, adoro cómo el dulzor se impregna con el queso salado —canturreó y el de la otra línea de contestó. Ella le explicó lo que quería detalladamente, incluso cómo quería que el queso fundido jugara en su boca. El de la otra línea le preguntó algo y ella por primera vez no supo qué decir—. Cariño, dile la dirección.

Lo hizo y se reprendió a sí mismo cuando colgó. Quería que todo aquello no terminara nunca y en su mente se repetía mil veces lo último que le dedicó, «Cariño.» Chizuru nunca había despertado aquellas emociones irracionales.

—Deberíamos hablar mientras llegan con la pizza, ¿no crees? Ven, trae tu asqueroso café amargo y habla conmigo un momento. Sabes que me gusta e invitándome te condenaste a ti mismo. —Se sacó por fin su abrigo color crema, poniéndose cómoda, y volvió a poner sus pies sobre el sofá. Él obedeció, tardó más tiempo del debido en la cocina vertiendo el café en la taza, aterrado con la idea de ir con Mimi. No tenía las piernas desnudas ni tampoco estaba adormilada, pero ésta vez era real. Miró hacia el techo y reprimió por última vez su sonrisa.

Se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá y ella se acomodó junto a él.

—Hace frío, siento los dedos rígidos —indicó ella, los estiró frente a él, en la cutícula estaba apareciendo un tono azul tan tenue que casi lo confundió con la penumbra.

—Yo también —respondió, pero no se los mostró. Sus manos estaban aprisionando la tasa firmemente. El calor lo consolaba y lo distraía de la calidez de Mimi.

—Sabía que teníamos al menos algo en común —dijo ella entre risas, acercándose más. Esta vez apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y estiró una de sus manos para robarle una a él y apresarla. Sus manos eran dos cubos de hielo e Izzy se le erizó el vello de los brazos ante el rose. Suspiró y ella rió—. Me ayudarás a recuperar a mi hijo.

—Sí —respondió pero no podía pensar en ello. Entrecerró los ojos, imaginando que en cualquier momento entraría Chizuru y los descubriría, pero ella no tenía llave, se la había lanzado apenas se fue llena de rabia. Nunca la entendió, nunca la incluyó en su mundo y por eso buscó a Kido para reemplazarlo.

—Vendrá a vivir conmigo y Cat, a ella no le molestan los niños. —Soñó despierta mientras jugaba con sus dedos que ya no estaba rígidos, y los de ella ya no estaban fríos ni con un tono azul en las uñas. Se sentía bien y pronto olvidó que Chizuru iría a entrar.

Golpearon la puerta y su exesposa volvió a atormentarlo. Mimi se levantó de un salto y habló de la pizza, en su mente imaginó que lo que encontraría Mimi detrás de la puerta sería muy distinto a lo que ella pensaba. Los gritos inundarían la casa y Chizuru lo golpearía. Pero lo que oyó fue muy distinto a sus tormentosas fantasías, nunca pensó que la voz del chico repartidor fuese tan agradable.

—Izzy, ven aquí. Prometiste que invitarías el almuerzo, ahora es cuando. —Ella sonrió, apareciendo en el pasillo y lo siguió de vuelta a la puerta cuando le pagó al chico poblado de espinillas. Ella olió y dejó escapar un suspiro por los sabores que pronto se llevaría a la boca.

—Huele extraño.

—Es la piña, querido —explicó y se llevó la caja a la cocina.

Comieron sentados en el sofá, a un lado de la mesa con un adorno floral seco. Mimi seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, se metía la pizza a la boca con una mano y con la otra cambiaba la televisión pequeña que tenían en frente. Cuando desistió y decidió que no encontraría nada interesante en la programación, suspiró y lo miró. Luego, se rio.

—Tienes algo ahí —indicó y subió su mano para tocar la comisura de la boca. Él tembló ante el contacto. Luego, Mimi lo besó… él lo contestó pero ella se detuvo—. Lo siento, siempre hago esto.

Se levantó pero al instante volvió a sentarse.

—Está bien —intentó calmarla, la sonrisa ya no podía reprimirla.

—Soy una idiota —se lamentó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Esta es la razón por la que salí de la cafetería, ¿por qué siempre deseo a alguien que me desea de vuelta? Soy patética.

—No lo eres —intentó consolarla pero no sabía cómo. Quería abrazarla y besarla, decirle que no era patética ni menos idiota pero la rigidez de sus dedos la sintió en todo su cuerpo.

—Te prometí que te ayudaría a recuperar a tu esposa —sollozó—, soy una idiota, Cat tenía razón cuando me dijo que no viniera, pero en vez de eso le cerré la puerta en la cara y salí corriendo por la escalera contigo —tomó una pausa y lo miró, envolviéndose en su abrigo color crema—. Mejor me voy, nos vemos el lunes.

—No —pidió, pero ya era tarde y se había ido por la puerta.

El teléfono sonó y con él volvió la rigidez de sus dedos.

—Izzy, tu hija te necesita —dijo Chizuru en la otra línea—, ven por ella. Llora y pide que vengas.

—Iré enseguida.

—Es tu deber —indicó y cortó.

Se cambió a la camisa de color olivo, se puso su abrigo, su bufanda y salió del edificio. La lluvia caía pesada e imaginó a Mimi corriendo hasta la casa de la francesa con los pezones delineados en la ropa. Caminó hasta la parada del autobús y se regañó por no traer el paraguas a su lado.

El viaje fue tortuoso, la chica del autobús se sentó a su lado y la novia de otro mundo en frente, mientras que todavía sentía los labios de Mimi sobre los suyos. Al llegar, Chizuru lo reprendió por demorarse tanto y Kido le ofreció una muda de ropa, él se negó y dejó que su exesposa se llevara a la estufa su abrigo y bufanda, pero no dijo nada de la camisa.

—Papi —sollozó su hija al verlo y se le colgó al cuello—. Te extraño tanto.

—Yo también.

—Todo es distinto. Mi habitación es fea y los desayunos son asquerosos. Mamá no me deja comer tostadas, dice que leyó en alguna revista que da cáncer, pero eso no es posible, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo, pero debemos estar seguros. Cuando vea a tío Jou le preguntaré. —Pero no quería verlo a él, no desde que su exesposa le confesó que el médico y la diseñadora se veían cuando el astronauta no estaba en casa. No quería saber tanto, se lo había dijo a Chizuru cuando todavía compartían cama, pero ella se molestó. Debían hablar de algo, era su argumento, ya que pasaba todo el día encerrado en sí mismo. Ahora supo que el bueno de Kido le había contado el chisme.

—Esa camisa, está bonita —dijo ella entre sus brazos—. ¿Fuiste de compras?

—No, es un regalo —respondió sonriendo, ella le devolvió el gesto. Todo parecía normal otra vez.

—Te ves bien, también quiero algo de ese color. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es olivo.

—Como el árbol de aceitunas —dijo ella, él asintió—. Llévame contigo hoy, volveré mañana, así mamá no se molestará. ¿El lunes iremos al museo?

—Sí. —No podía esperar a que llegara ese día.

* * *

><p><em>No he escrito por completo el capítulo tres, y ya diré que habrá un capítulo más al parecer xD Me gusta más este que el anterior, hubo aaalgo de mishiro y eso es importante. Quise mostrar que la exesposa no tiene toda la culpa en esta entrega, Izzy también la tiene :) <em>

_Tragicamente empezó marzo y, con él, el año académico. Pero no se preocupen, aunque no he actualizado mucho, he escrito harto, algún día aparecerán las historias inconclusas._

_Eterno amor a mi angelito que está en los cielos, fuiste la mejor del mundo, mi niña._

_Nos leemos. _


	3. Mimi

**Canciones Inspiradoras:** Elastic Heart de Sia y algunas de Alejandro Sanz xD

* * *

><p><strong>Naranjo y Olivo<strong>

Capítulo tres: "Mimi"

* * *

><p>—El maldito te entregó las llaves del auto, ¿eso quieres que crea? —dijo Tai, mirando lo que iba a convertirse en una piscina. Rodeó el auto para analizar cada detalle y verificó que no había engaño en esa extraña acción—. Chizuru debió golpearlo después de hacer eso.<p>

—Llueve mucho…

—También me mojo y no por eso recibo un auto —respondió áspero y abrió la puerta del copiloto para inspeccionar desde adentro. Se sentó en el mullido sillón y abrió la gaveta, se miró en el espejo y luego, con el tacto, exploró lo que había debajo de él. Nada, bufó intranquilo y salió del auto.

—La mitad del auto era mío.

—Por todo lo que has pagado por él es tuyo, querrás decir —corrigió y se fue a sentar en el asiento del piloto esta vez, puso las manos en el volante, corrigió el ángulo del espejo retrovisor y acercó la silla. Kido tenía unas enormes y largas piernas, de las cuales, Chizuru podía alardear con sus amigas, claro, si las tuviese.

—Lo compré durante el matrimonio, si la ley todavía no ha cambiado, la mitad es de ella. Deberías ir con Cody a que te lo explique, no me fastidies más —replicó bromeando con lo último, sabía que a Tai no le gustaba el abogado desde que… bueno, se peleó con todos a causa de la francesa.

—No hablaré con ese hijo de puta —indicó y salió del auto—. Acuerdo prenupcial, siempre te lo dije. Nunca me escuchas.

—No se sentía bien —reconoció. Chizuru estaba embelesada con la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con él, y él… Aunque no imaginaba lo que pasaría a partir de un año más, sentía que ese paso era el que debía tomar con ella. Además, el matrimonio se construía a base de confianza y un acuerdo como ese no parecía correcto. Su madre lo alabó, Tai lo rechazó.

Un celular vibró pero no era de él. Tai se fue a una esquina del estacionamiento del edificio y sonrió, tecleó algo de vuelta para luego caminar otra vez hacia el auto en peritaje.

—Trabajo —le dijo y guardó su celular en su bolsillo.

—Sí, sí, salúdame a Catherine cuando la veas. —Cerró el auto y se dispuso a caminar de vuelta al edificio. Su hija debía estar en su cama, batallando contra el sueño solo para alcanzar a ver el final de la película que ya había visto infinitas veces. A su madre no le gustaba ver más de dos veces las películas ya que perdían la magia y la emoción, como su matrimonio. Por eso ella le había pedido verla apenas salió de la ducha y se metió dentro de su pijama. La lluvia seguía tan intensa que solo apetecía hacer eso.

—Dile a Mimi que quiero que me compre una camisa —respondió luego de un rato. No debía sorprenderse de que supiera, después de todo, Mimi y la francesa eran amigas y vivían juntas. Por esa misma razón, no era ilógico pensar que Tai lo llamara después de ver a Mimi llegar congestionada a la casa. Quería confirmar las sospechas de su novia, pero solo confirmó que volvía a tener auto.

—La ves más que yo —resolvió antes de cerrar la puerta que daba hacia el edificio.

—Sigue mintiéndome, maldito.

Se subió en el ascensor, las puertas se cerraron y se arrepintió. Su reflejo le dio crédito a las palabras de su mejor amigo «Estás gordo y deprimido.» Su estómago se comenzaba a abultar debajo de esa camisa, una visión deprimente. Repasó su estilo de vida desde que su exesposa le había arrojado las llaves y siempre era lo mismo: trabajar todo el día con una taza de café a su lado y en la noche llegaba a su casa a ordenar algo. Ese día, Mimi lo había obligado a comer pizza en el almuerzo pero no por eso debía felicitarse por ser más sano.

Las puertas se abrieron y caminó hasta su departamento. Su hija se estaba perdiendo el final pero al menos parecía estar tranquila durmiendo. Se acostó a su lado y sintió su respiración pausada, y decidió que la quería de vuelta. No con Chizuru, claro, pero con Mimi cuidando de ella junto a él. Se sintió idiota y trató de dormir.

Soñó una incoherencia tras incoherencia, en un momento estaba en un lugar y, al cruzar una puerta, estaba en otro. Él era sí mismo y luego se transformaba en otra persona. Aparecieron conversaciones pasadas con su hija, discusiones con Chizuru y el beso de Mimi. Al final de las tonterías, Kido aparecía con las llaves de su casa, diciéndole que todo era suyo, incluyendo la piscina.

Despertó ya en la mañana, cuando su hija decidió despertarlo arrojándose sobre él. Se despertó sobresaltado, pero lo primero que vio y oyó fue su hija.

—Dormiste mucho —dijo ella. Se sonrió somnoliento, sin su exesposa no había horarios estrictos de los cuales aferrarse, pronto había comenzado a desprenderse de ellos. Dos semanas le había llevado acostumbrarse a la vida solo. Coincidía con el tiempo que transcurrió desde el quiebre con la madre de su hija hasta la pizza con piña de Mimi.

—Estaba cansado —respondió luego, con voz calma, era la primera vez que dormía tan bien, aunque no había algo memorable que recordar durante el sueño. Ahora, podía decirse que estaba tranquilo con la vida que había cambiado Chizuru al abandonarlo.

—Sí, por eso mamá dice que deberías dejar de trabajar. —Gateó hasta la punta de la cama y saltó, dispuesta a irse a la cocina pero se detuvo al umbral de la puerta—. ¿Por qué el novio de mi mamá gana más dinero que tú? Tú trabajas más.

—Es mi jefe —respondió no muy contento, no era pertinente que una niña de su edad pensara en ello—. ¿Mamá te habla de eso?

—La escucho hablar, ella no sabe.

—No escuches —ordenó y se levantó de la cama para dar por terminado el tema. Ella asintió y retomó su camino hasta la cocina. Se sentó en la mitad de la mesa con un vaso y la caja de jugo que su madre había enviado junto a ella. Él encendió la cafetera y tostó dos rebanadas de pan, mientras bostezaba.

—Te gusta mucho esa camisa —indicó su hija con un bigote naranjo de los colorantes artificiales del jugo. Llegó con una servilleta de papel a su lado y se lo removió entre las risas de la pequeña. No le gustaban esos jugos, si sus tostadas podían producirle cáncer a su hija, ¿qué le provocarían esos jugos naturalmente artificiales?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó finalmente, botando la servilleta usaba a la basura.

—No te la quitaste para dormir, no te quitaste nada de hecho.

—Estaba cansado —se excusó, pero sí le gustaba la camisa aunque no le gustara reconocerlo y tuviese el color de un árbol de aceitunas. Su cabello resaltaba pero no de mala manera. Sacó las tostadas y se las extendió a su hija en un plato. Rápidamente ella les untó mantequilla para echárselas a la boca casi con placer.

—¡Tus tostadas son las mejores!

Él rio, no había nada especial en ellas, su hija las hacía especiales. Seguramente, Kido las hacía exactamente iguales a escondidas de Chizuru para complacerla, pero él no era su padre y ella no lo quería mucho.

El teléfono sonó y fue a contestar con una taza de café amargo en la mano.

—Ven a verme —pidió Mimi del otro lado, estaba riéndose y la imaginó sentada en el sillón de Catherine mirando a través de la ventana empañada con su atuendo para dormir.

—No puedo —respondió con voz queda, mientras observaba a su hija untar la segunda tostada y sonreír.

—¿Estás con otra chica?

—Sí… —dijo—. Mi hija vino ayer en la noche.

—Lo sabía, sabía que no podías engañarme con otra —bromeó—. ¿Qué estás tomando de desayuno? No me hables de ese asqueroso café amargo. Toma agua y limpia tu sistema.

—Quizás lo haga.

—Es tu deber —resolvió calmada. No pudo evitar sentir que ella solo maquinaba un hechizo cruel al recordar que Chizuru había usado esas exactas palabras la última vez que lo llamó—. Estoy nerviosa por lo del museo el lunes, porque sigue en pie, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí. —Oyó un suspiro aliviado en la otra línea. Volvió a ver a su hija, se levantaba para dejar el vaso y el plato de su desayuno en el fregadero como bien le había enseñado su madre, y luego iba por él. Era su día con su padre y no podía malgastar su tiempo—. Debo colgar, Mimi.

—Está bien —dijo—, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras.

Colgó.

—Papi, ¿quién era? —preguntó su hija, abrazándose de su pierna.

—Una amiga que quiere ir al museo.

—¿Mañana? —Parecía preocupada y molesta, pero pronto cambió la expresión de su rostro. Ocultaba su fastidio enterrando su cara en la tela del pantalón.

—¿Te molesta? Llevará a su hijo.

—No, no me molesta —indicó y se fue al baño con una mala cara.

Izzy se sentó en la cama mientras oía el agua corriendo y el vapor comenzaba a filtrar por la puerta entreabierta del baño. El sentimiento de culpa lo embargó, sensaciones que solo hablaban que no podía estar con Mimi, que solo su hija debía ocupar su mente. Se sintió dividido.

Su hija salió del baño con un vestido color naranjo.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí —respondió tímida—, puede ir tu amiga si quieres, no me molestaré. —Sonrió, parecía que el agua se había llevado todo su fastidio.

—Solo si no te molesta.

—No, no me molesta. Si mamá puede tener su amigo, supongo que tú también.

—Kido no es su amigo, hija —resolvió.

—Lo sé, pero eso me decía mamá que era Kido antes de irnos de la casa. No puedo decirle de otra forma.

Entró una llamada por lo que no tuvo que responderle eso. Era Chizuru, dijo que estaban abajo y que podían bajar ya. Al colgar, vio que su pequeña copia había ido a su antigua habitación y buscó su pequeña mochila con lo poco que había llevado.

—Vamos —le dijo y tomó su pequeña mano.

El descenso fue lento y en silencio, la había llevado por las escaleras ocultando la verdadera razón de sus extrañas decisiones ese día. Las escaleras, la ropa del día anterior, su amiga. Su hija disfrutó ese camino.

—Desde hoy usaremos todas las escaleras posibles —decretó, él asintió.

Ya afuera, el enorme auto de Kido los esperaba. El motor andando, Izzy supo que debía subir a la niña rápidamente ya que su madre no quería quedarse, seguía enojada por la vida que había tenido con el pelirrojo. Ella miraba hacia delante mientras su novio lo saludaba animosamente, como si estuviese ciego a lo que había ocurrido por su causa.

—Abróchate el cinturón.—Ella obedeció gustosa, le revolvió el cabello que le había heredado y le besó la mejilla—. Nos veremos mañana.

—¡Sí!

El auto se fue con una velocidad que no le gustó. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, entró en su cuarto y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama deshecha. Mimi estaba esperándolo, con su sonrisa coqueta y su pelo malgastado, sus manos suaves podrían acariciarlo y sus labios dulces besarlo. Quería ir pero el olor de su hija impregnado en su cama no lo dejaba fantasear tranquilo con la neoyorquina. La niña quedaría devastada si sus dos padres se olvidaran tan inesperadamente uno del otro como su amor por su compañera de la infancia. Pero internamente sabía que siempre lo había hecho, era la única chica que había visto algo en él además de su baja estatura. O eso quería creer, ella era una criatura indescifrable. Cerró sus ojos, lamió sus labios intentando recordar los de Mimi sobre él. La imaginó entrar en su habitación, gatear por su cama hasta que su entrepierna estuviera sobre la de él.

Su corazón se aceleró, sus manos fueron hasta su cara y se la restregó. La novia de otro mundo y la chica del autobús lo observaban sentadas a un lado de la ventana, donde su hija antes se sentaba para observarlo dormir entre risas. Siempre abría la boca al dormir y su hija eso le parecía divertido. Las mujeres que ahora lo observaban disimulaban una sonrisa. Sabían qué estaba pensando, quería ir donde Mimi y arrancarle la ropa, algo que nunca había deseado antes. Era un hombre respetuoso y aburrido, pero Mimi lo hacía perder la cabeza con su sonrisa felina y su coquetería. Había aceptado a Chizuru cuando supo que ella se casaría con Michael, se había reprimido con los años, y su esposa, luego de incontables noches en vela, sabía qué era lo que sucedía con su esposo.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha, sin quitarse las manos del rostro. Restregándose para la piel para quitarse esa sensación. Las chicas de su imaginación negaban enérgicamente con la cabeza, estaba a punto de explotar y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para impedirlo. Cada una de ellas representaban un hito en su vida; la primera, la novia, era el día que decidió aceptar a Chizuru, la alumna en práctica que lo amaba en secreto, y la segunda, la chica del autobús, había sido el presagio de algo que él sabía que ocurriría: vería a Mimi y finalmente pasaría algo entre ellos.

Salió de la ducha, volvió a vestirse con la camisa de color de un árbol de aceitunas. Sacó las llaves de su nuevo (o viejo) auto y bajó de prisa por las escaleras. Debía verla o su cabeza estallaría. Ambas chicas iban sentadas en los asientos traseros y juntaban sus manos como si fueran cómplices.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, llovía torrencialmente allá afuera y él no había puesto un impermeable sobre su camisa de color olivo. Se detuvo frente a la casa de la francesa y apretó el volante en sus manos, suspirando, abrazando la idea de volver a su departamento, pero una mirada hacia atrás hizo que se retractada, las chicas estaban molestas y él no podía aguantar disgustarlas. Salió del auto con un suspiro nervioso y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la casa, sus rodillas temblaban y cabeza martilleaba.

Una última mirada al auto y no hubo señal de las chicas que lo acompañaban para atormentarlo.

Tocó y no hubo mucho tiempo de espera.

—Estaba esperándote, cariño —dijo Mimi, cerró su mano sobre la tela de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí, su aliento olía a vino y sus ojos adormilados le daban la razón al grito de sus sentidos; la mujer estaba ahogada en una pena profunda. Era cobarde sin el licor burbujeándole la sangre, con unas copas hacía lo que se proponía. Mimi no sea veía confiada ni en la cafetería ni en su casa. Ahora, estaba sumida en la efervescencia de su depresión y haría lo que fuera por acallarla. Besó los labios de Izumi cerrando los ojos, como si no quisiera que ellos vieran lo que estaba haciendo. Trató de resistirse pero no era posible. Había venido a eso, y aunque Mimi se hiciera daño, no podía detenerse.

Negó con la cabeza mientras respondía el beso desesperado. Ella desabotonó lentamente la camisa olivo que le había dado el día anterior, botón tras botón, la piel estaba erizada ante la tortura de la camisa. Necesitaba tocar su piel con la suya, nunca se había sentido tan desesperado. Gimió y ella formó una sonrisa al oírlo. Las manos de Izumi ya no estaban engarfiadas y buscaban exasperadas el fin de la blusa de ella para cerrarlas en su cintura y atráela hacia sí. Su piel era suave y se movía convulsionada en su estómago, cada vez que él pasaba la yema de su dedo sobre él. Cada reacción de ella lo fascinaba.

Ella se separó, aumentando su tortura. Su camisa estaba a medio desabotonar y ella tenía levantada la camisa hasta el ombligo. Le sonrió coqueta, se llevó las manos a los botones y empezó a liberar sus pechos y su cuerpo para que él la viera desde su posición. Estaba atontado desde su posición y sonrió tontamente cuando ella se sacó el corpiño y lo dejó caer al suelo. Sus pechos eran pequeños y seguían levantados con sus pezones endurecidos. Soltó una risa angelical cuando vio su rostro y sacó la lencería femenina de su trasero para tener el mismo fin en el piso. Se volteó, mostrándole los muslos y esperó a que él se le acercara.

Aprisionó cada pecho con sus manos frías y ella soltó un suspiro, el tacto debió ser electrizante. Besó su espalda suave, sus hombros y pronto notó que su piel estaba erizada como la de él, que aún llevaba ropa puesta. Sus pantalones nunca se habían sentido tan molestos.

—¿Porqué sigues vestido? —Protestó ella, quitó sus manos de sus pezones y volteó a mirarlo con su rostro felino.

Tomó su mano y lo guió hasta su habitación.

* * *

><p>Despertó sobresaltado, estaba en una cama que no era suya pero sonrió de todas formas. Se sentía rebosante de felicidad, como si por fin luego de años y años de espera insatisfactoria se hubiese terminado. Pensaba en su yo del pasado y quería decirle que, sin importar abrumador y deprimente de la noticia que había llegado de los Estados Unidos, que no se preocupara, ya que todo parecía solucionarse. Aunque llevara años.<p>

Quiso saber la hora pero no encontró en su muñeca el reloj de pulsera que su madre le había regalado, no sabía si lo había dejado en su casa o estaba por allí tirado, entre el corpiño de Mimi y sus pantalones. Reprimió una risa al pensarlo, nunca el coito había sido tan _estupidizante_ para él. La única mujer para él había sido Chizuru y su piel y gemidos no parecían responder como él hubiese querido ahora que había intimado con Mimi.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y la mujer que lo tenía idiota apareció detrás. Llevaba su camisa olivo puesta y una taza de té en las manos, la visión hizo que bajara la vista hacia el suelo y reprimiera una sonrisa, era un estúpido, pero un estúpido feliz. Mimi sonrió enternecida y tomó el pantalón que había tirado en el suelo, junto a su mirada negra, solo para no tropezarse con él. Dejó la prenda sobre la cama y gateó con el té en una mano que salpicó el cubrecamas.

Hizo que bebiera de la taza. Él obedeció preso de sus ojos, el brebaje era una infusión de hierbas, manzanilla era la única que podía reconocer.

—Sabe rico, ¿verdad? —Él asintió, aunque era muy dulce para lo que tenía acostumbrada a su lengua—. Limpiaremos tu sistema de amargura desde ahora.

Izzy amaba cuando usaba el plural y lo involucraba.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Más de las diez. —Mimi rió ante su rostro de sorpresa, alargó un dedo y peinó una de sus cejas. Beso sus labios para que la dulzura de su boca lo despabilara—. Sí, no fuiste al trabajo. Tu jefe te llamó un par de veces pero le dije que se fuera al diablo.

—¿Qué? —Sonrió, cualquier cosa que ella hiciera le parecería una ternura. Al igual que su hija, solo que a Mimi la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. Su hija era su extensión, la que cumpliría con sus sueños todo lo que él no habría logrado.

Mimi rio.

—No es verdad, no llevas celular contigo. Según veo. —Su mirada pasó por el pantalón, tampoco estaba en la camisa que tenía puesta y que él quería arrancar. Con lo mejor que se veía era con nada, pero esa mañana se sentía tranquilo, ahíto, casi tímido, sin querer perturbar la mañana con su voz. Como si fuera a despertar de pronto y encontrarse en su departamento gris—. Tengo que ir al aeropuerto, ¿me acompañas?

—Claro que sí —dijo y al instante se reprendió por sonar tan estúpido. Mimi debía estar acostumbrada a ese trato por parte de los hombres con los que había estado y, de la nada, sintió una punzada de celos.

—Bien, vámonos, tomemos una ducha. —Tomó su mano, dejó la taza a un lado y le besó los labios, todo el alcohol se había disipado la noche anterior. La cercanía de ella, y la lejanía del agua caliente, hizo que él se sintiera como la noche anterior y la sentó en su regazo—. No aquí, en la ducha.

Rio y él obedeció.

Salieron de la casa de la francesa una hora más tarde. Izzy sentía que reventaría de felicidad. Ni Tai ni su novia estaban presentes pero no quiso preguntarse más, seguramente el castaño había decidido dejarse de rodeos y se la llevó finalmente a su casa, para que sea parte de su vida y su desastre. Dejando atrás sus pensamientos de su amigo, encendió el auto y le dedicó una última mirada a su acompañante antes de echarse a andar sobre la carretera, con destino al aeropuerto. Mimi llevaba una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro pero el delineador negro en sus ojos la acompañaba ese día, Izzy quiso quitárselo con besos pero todavía se sentía tímido ante su presencia.

—Llegará en exactamente quince minutos, ¿crees que alcanzaremos a llegar?

—Sí, llegaremos en diez y tendremos cinco para caminar.

Mimi sonrió, tonta como él.

—Me gusta cuando hablas de nosotros. —A Izzy también le gustaba.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente pero la castaña que lo tenía cautivado se abrió paso por la gente como si fuese un espacio abierto y vacío. Así lo sintió cuando le tomó la mano y lo guió por entre la gente. Sentía su corazón en la garganta y el pulso en su muñeca, al contacto con su mano, parecía que haría estallar sus venas. Miró el reloj digital de la tabla de vuelos y frunció el ceño. Faltaba hora y media para ir a buscar a su hija.

Esperaron a que los pasajeros desfilaran ante ellos y un pequeñín con el cabello y ojos de Mimi apareció con un bolso enorme. Izzy guardó las manos en los bolsillos inmediatamente, finalmente se había convertido en Kido y su necesidad de caerle bien al niño le daba repugnancia. Se vio a sí mismo preparándole tostadas al chiquillo y que este no le agradaban para nada, preferiría los waffles que su padre prepararía para él allá en el lejano continente. Sonrió cuando el niño lo miró al ser introducido por su madre.

—Hijo, él es Izzy, un amigo. —Con pesar recordó las palabras de su hija, «..., eso me decía mamá que era Kido antes de irnos de la casa. No puedo decirle de otra forma.» Él no era un amigo de ella y le mataba decirle esa mentira. ¿Y si Mimi pensaba que eso nada más eran? Ella lo necesitaba para que el chiquillo despegara la mirada de su pantalla—. Anda, salúdalo.

—_Yeah, right_. —Puso sus ojos en blanco y estrechó su manita pequeña con la de él. Esa actitud desafiante era desagradable, y si fuera por él, no la toleraría. Miró a Mimi y ella pareció entender.

—No me gusta esa actitud, hijo.

—¿Desde cuánto? —Parecía impresionado, momentáneamente Izzy vio cómo el chiquillo malcriado se volvía sumiso, pero no fue más que unos segundos, luego de eso, volvió con la actitud berrinchuda.

—Desde siempre —murmuró altiva su madre, se levantó del suelo de donde estaba hincada para estar a su altura y rosó su brazo con el del pelirrojo. Se sentía segura a su lado, podía interpretar el papel de madre bien, no necesitaba un vaso de vino para darse ánimos. Lo miró de reojo y él asintió. Su hijo notó algo entre ellos pero no pudo replicar, Izumi empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Nos vamos —dijo él, no quería confortamientos con el pequeño Mimi. Tomó la maleta del niño y se dejó guiar por la madre y el hijo por la muchedumbre, de vuelta al auto. Izzy trató por todos los medios calmar su corazón y las imágenes que lo asaltaban de pronto. La madre sobre él, gimoteando y riendo la noche anterior.

Era un maldito Kido.

Se subieron al auto, Mimi usó el asiento trasero a un lado de su hijo y lo instaba a que le dijera todo lo relativo a su vuelo, pero el niño tenía los labios sellados de resentimiento. Izzy miraba por el espejo retrovisor y los veía congeniar pobremente, y entonces, su mente le hizo una mala jugada: reemplazó a Mimi y a su hijo por Chizuru y su hija, y cuando la mujer le sonrió contenta, como si fuera una niña que consiguió el juguete que quería, cerró los ojos. No podía con esa presión.

—Buscaremos a la hija de Izzy a la escuela y haremos una visita al museo. —Mimi se veía radiante, como si todos los problemas se hubiesen desvanecido cuando Izzy apareció en su puerta. Lo tenía cautivo, encantado, y eso favorecía la relación que tenía con su hijo. La centraba.

—¿Museo? —El niño parecía disgustado por la idea.

—Son artefactos antiguos, es interesante. —Los labios del pelirrojo se abrieron de pronto y la lengua comenzó a hablar como si tuviera vida propia. Mimi, con una sonrisa, había hecho que lo dijera.

—¿Antiguos? —Torció la boca en una mueca, el mismo gesto que su madre hacía cuando no estaba convencida.

* * *

><p>—¡Papi! —la oyó segundos después de que la campana sonara y liberara a los pequeños de sus prisiones. La niña iba un año adelantada, luego de nacer, Izzy había encontrado la entretención en despertarle la curiosidad a su hija, uno que otro juego de ingenio o largas conversaciones con la chiquilla que todavía no dejaba el biberón. Chizuru siempre le decía que debía esperar hasta que fuese mayor y que perdía el tiempo, entre risas al principio, luego con fastidio estampado en su voz—. No vas a creer lo que pasó.<p>

—No lo puedo adivinar.

—Hoy en matemáticas… —dijo ella pero reparó en algo en su padre—. ¿Todavía no te quitas esa camisa?

—Sí… —le respondió dudoso, obviamente Chizuru la interrogaría al llegar y Kido la premiaría con dulces como su fuese un perrito. Arrugó la nariz ante ese pensamiento—. Ayer no tuve tiempo de cambiarme de ropa.

—¿Y hoy tampoco? —Preguntó curiosa, juntó sus cejas ante la duda. Izzy frunció la boca, no debió haber confiado tanta información. Sin embargo, con su hija nunca había existido secretos. Y eso era novedad, no podía decirle que había pasado la noche en la casa de su amiga. Su pequeño cerebro no estaba listo para eso todavía, y para su parecer, quizás jamás. Era y sería para siempre su pequeña niña.

—No tenía ropa limpia —mintió y se encogió de hombros al hacerlo. Su hija se rió, probablemente pensaba que él sin su madre estaba perdido. Aunque se viera bonito con su nueva camisa, sin flecos ni adornos llamativos—. Ven, te presentaré a mi amiga.

—Está bien. —Y sonaba bien con la idea, como si lo hubiese pensado con detención y decidido que papá también podía tener una amiga.

Y era una muy linda. Su pequeña hija se detuvo de pronto cuando la vio parada a un lado del auto, con su pequeño vestido negro, sus tacones y su cabello suelto. La niña se sonrojó.

—Ella es Mimi, una amiga de mi infancia. Adentro está su hijo, juega la misma consola que tú.

A la niña se le iluminó el rostro con esto último.

—Buenos días, señorita —dijo educadamente y entró al auto cuando su padre le abrió la puerta.

Vio cómo la niña se le acercó al chiquillo maleducado desde la ventana, mientras aseguraba el auto, y suspiró cuando con tecnicismos del juego, la niña entró en la coraza del niño y comenzaron a platicar de la consola. Cerró los ojos aliviado y se volteó a ver a la madre.

—Es tan adorable y educada —murmuró—, y se lleva tan bien con mi hijo.

—Es un buen comienzo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Seguía nervioso con su nuevo rol como Kido.

Mimi leyó sus pensamientos, tomó su brazo con una de sus manos y le plantó un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Los niños estaban hipnotizados por la consola de juegos.

—Gracias por todo —dijo ella—, este día ha sido el mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Estaba comenzando, quiso decir pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. No quería sonar como un fanfarrón, aunque fuese la verdad. Mimi se veía radiante, desde que había despertado, pasando por la visita de su hijo y en ese momento. Ni la novia ni la chica del autobús estaban presentes, por lo que asumió que estaba en una fantasía.

—Ha sido el mejor para mí —admitió.

Mimi sonrió y él se sintió estúpido otra vez, sonriéndole de vuelta.

* * *

><p><em>¿Fin? Yo creo que sí.<em>

_Otro fic en donde Izzy la encamina hacia el bien xD_

_Agradecimientos a Digific, mtzrael, wakamaniac y May-Chi por sus reviews en el cap anterior. Los amito, como es usual._


End file.
